Horizontal storage modules (HSMs) are typically used for the dry storage and containment of radioactive materials as ventilated canister storage systems at reactor or other storage sites. Previously designed HSMs are generally manufactured from reinforced concrete as a single body unit with an attachable lid or a roof atop. These HSMs may have dimensions of about 16-20 feet in height, by about 8-10 feet in width and about 20-22 feet in length. The weight of these single body unit HSMs can be around 300,000 lbs (145,000 kgs) (unloaded, i.e., without the canister). The footprint limits storage facility capabilities.
HSM units are typically constructed at a manufacturing site in two pieces (base and lid or roof). The pieces are then shipped to a reactor or storage site for use. Due to shipping regulations, single body unit HSMs must be shipped by rail or barge. In view of the size and weight, the shipping costs for such large, heavy unit HSMs have become very high and, in some cases, cost prohibitive.
There exists a need for an improved HSM design having a smaller footprint to expand storage facility capabilities. In addition, there exists a need for a modular HSM that can be constructed on site. Further, there exists a need for improved access and handling of canisters being transferred to and from HSMs. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to fulfilling these and other needs.